festival de mayo
by SophiGrandchesterPotter
Summary: Una nueva version nacida de mis sueños... no soy buena con los summary.


**TERRY POV**

-Murió al caerse de un caballo- me dijo Candy. Por eso ella le tiene miedo a los caballos... Candy ¿tú lo amabas hasta ese punto?...

-Verdaderamente es una pena por él- me di media vuelta y empecé a irme cuando ella gritó:

-¡Terry, eso no es amable hacia Anthony!- me dijo hecha un mar de lágrimas. No puedo soportar que siempre hable de ese Anthony, aunque tampoco puedo dejarla así... pero no puedo pedirle disculpas... No puedo permitirme ser tan débil…

-¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos de Anthony y volvemos al colegio Candy?-

-no puedo Terry, le prometí a Albert que vería a Puppé-

-entonces vamos a esperarlo- Al poco rato llego el señor Albert con una mofeta

-mira Candy, te traje a Puppé-

-hola Puppé, estas más gorda-

-es verdad, con la comida del zoológico su pelo brilla más- dijo Albert. -Terry, ven a ver a Puppé- me paro de mala gana y voy a saludar a la mofeta

-Albert, ya no podré asistir al festival de mayo- le dijo Candy. El semblante de él se oscureció.

-Entonces no vale la pena que yo vaya… lástima, hasta le había pedido a un amigo que me prestara uno de sus trajes…-

-De verdad lo lamento, Albert. Fue por Huly-

-Yo también- dije

Candy y yo regresamos al colegio juntos. A lo lejos vi a los amigos de Candy, los dos hermanos Cornwell que nos miraron a ambos y se susurraban algo, pero como Candy no los vio decidí no hacer mención a ello.

-Tengo que irme a la celda antes de que se den cuenta que me fui- me dijo Candy.

Se fue corriendo a las aulas cuando se me ocurrió una gran idea.

- Candy se te ha olvidado algo-

-¿qué es Terry?-tome la mano de Candy y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Terry... A ti también se te olvidó algo.- Candy se paró de puntitas y me dio un beso en la boca. Al principio me sorprendí del atrevimiento de tarzan pecoso, pero después aprovechando la situación tomé el control de ese intercambio. El beso se tornó cada vez más apasionado. Candy me abrazó por el cuello y yo la tomé por la cintura. Mis manos fueron bajando primero a sus caderas y luego hasta sus nalgas. De pronto un puñetazo me dejó tirado en el suelo. Pensé que había sido ella, pero cuando alce la vista me encontré con el idiota de Archivald Cornwell. Me levanté de un salto y cuando le iba a regresar el golpe Candy dijo:

-¡espera Terry!-

¿Cómo era posible que ella lo defendiera aun cuando interrumpió ese momento? Di media vuelta y empecé a caminar.

-¡Terry!- me gritó

-déjalo Candy- le dijo Cornwell

-pero...-

-tienes que ir a la celda- le dijo el de lentes. No escuché más pero creo que ella le hizo caso porque no la vi más.

**CANDY POV**

Ya es de día. Hoy es el festival. Me parece oír las carrozas de flores llevando a las otras. ¿Cómo se verá Terry?... Terry... El beso de ayer... Fue maravilloso.

-¡Candy, Candy!-

-¡Patty! , ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vine a traerte este paquete. Te veo abajo- me dijo y bajó por las escaleras. ¿Qué será?... Es del tío abuelo William. Tiene una carta.

A la señorita Candice White Ardley:

El señor William ha estado muy ocupado y no podrá asistir al festival, sin embargo me encargó que le enviara esto.

Georges.

¡Georges!, muchísimas gracias... ¡Son disfraces! Uno de Romeo y otro de Julieta. Creo que iré de Julieta...

Hay muchas personas. Stear y Archie están solos igual que Patty y Annie... Es hora de Julieta cupido.

-Stear... Baila conmigo-

-¿quién eres?... ¡Candy!, pensé que estabas encerrada- ahora sólo tengo que llevarlo con Patty. Fuimos bailando hasta llegar al rincón donde Patty estaba sola.

-¡Patty!-

-¡Candy!-

-bailaras con Stear- me separe de Stear y empuje a Patty. Ella se hubiera caído sí Stear no la hubiera agarrado. Una pareja menos. Me falta otra.

-¡Archie!-

-¡Candy!-

-¿porque no bailas con Annie?-

-porque quería bailar contigo-

-bailemos, pues- empezamos a bailar un vals. Se me vino a la cabeza ese momento con Terry y la manera en que Archie había reaccionado al verme con él.

-sabes, por muy raro que parezca siempre tuve celos de Anthony- me dijo él de pronto.

-¿porque?-

-porque él tenía tú afecto y tú amor- la verdad es que no me la esperaba

-tú también tienes mi afecto, al igual que Stear-

-pero no de la manera que yo quisiera-

-Archie...- de pronto vi que se acercó y atrapó mis labios con los suyos. Lo empuje y chocamos con una que otra pareja. Archie se apresuró a volver a bailar como si nada hubiera pasado. Termino la canción y antes de que se fuera le dije

-recuerda que tanto Stear como tú son muy especiales para mí-

-y supongo que el aristócrata también ¿no?-

-Archie... Compréndeme. Él no es como todos ustedes creen. Se bueno y baila con Annie ¿sí?-

-Annie...-

-adiós.- me apresure a alejarme lo más pronto posible. Me volví y encontré a Archie invitando a Annie a bailar. De pronto choqué con alguien y casi me caigo. Unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y alguien me susurra al oído:

-veo que Julieta ahora es cupido-

**TERRY POV**

-princesa Julieta, ¿me concede este baile?- dije haciendo una reverencia a Candy

-si- nos deslizamos en la pista como sí ambos flotáramos.

-te noto ausente y más distraída de lo normal-

-no es nada. Pensaba en lo que me dijo Archie- lo que me faltaba. Cuando no piensa en ese Anthony piensa en el idiota de Cornwell.

-y sí te importa tanto lo que piensa, ¿porque no bailas con él?- le pregunté indignado.

-Terry... No es lo que piensas-

-entonces explícamelo-

-es que... - Candy se quedó callada.

-perfecto, entonces me voy, y no te molestes en seguirme-

-¡Terry!, ¡no te vayas!- Candy corrió a abrazarme. Sin embargo seguía enojado así que le dije

-vete, que Cornwell podría verte-

-no me importa Archie, me importas tú- me sentía en las nubes. Tarzan pecoso admitía que le importaba mucho más de lo que yo hubiera imaginado. La tomé de la mano y comenzamos a caminar en silencio hasta su segunda colina de Pony. Cuando llegamos a la cima la tomé por la mejilla y le di un beso. Un sólo roce. Me detuve y le dije:

-dime que no te gusto y me detendré-

-no me gustas. Me encantas y te amo con toda mi alma- Era todo lo que necesitaba oír. Al principio fue algo suave y lento pero luego sentí una necesidad enorme de probar más de ella. Probé su cuello, su piel de mármol suave y delicada como pétalo de rosa quedó marcada de rojo por mi boca mientras ella gemía al sentir mis besos. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda y sus uñas se clavaban en mis brazos. De pronto caímos al suelo y aproveché para ponerme encima de ella sin que soportara ni un sólo gramo de mi peso. Una mano recorría su costado y con la otra me apoyaba en el suelo. Mis manos viajaron a su escote. Comencé a abrirlo lentamente.

-para Terry- la oí decir cuando ya iba a la mitad. Me detuve de mala gana.

-¿qué pasa?-

-no puedo Terry- no entendía porque me decía eso cuando caí en la cuenta. Candy es sólo una chiquilla de 15 años. No puedo hacerle algo así. Unas lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-perdóname- me dijo. Corrí a abrazarla como lo hubiera hecho un hermano.

-perdóname tú a mí. No pretendía asustarte.-

Seguimos abrazados un rato más. Le limpié las lágrimas y dije:

-hay que regresar al festival, ¿no te parece?-

-vamos- el festival continuo como sí nada. Seguimos bailando. Al parecer nadie había notado nuestra ausencia a excepción, claro está, de los amigos de Candy.

-¡Annie!, ¿a qué te la pasas muy bien verdad?-

-¡sí! Archie me contó que tú eres Julieta, pero cuando quise hablarte no te vi-

-¿de qué querías hablar?-

-¡Candy!- la tímida se lanzó a los brazos de Candy.

-las dejaré señoritas-

-no te me escapes Terry- me dijo tarzan pecoso -vengan los dos conmigo- me tomó del brazo y a la tímida también y nos arrastró hasta donde estaban los dos Cornwell y la amiga gordita de Candy.

-¡Stear, Archie, Patty!, les presento a Terry-

-Encantado- dije.

-yo soy Alistair- me dijo el de lentes.

-yo soy Archivald-Los dos hermanos me dieron la mano.

-mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Patricia- A Patricia le tomé la mano y la besé por caballerosidad.

-ella es Annie- dijo Candy.

-Encantado de conocerte Annie-También le tomé la mano y la besé. Tanto Alistair como Archivald me dedicaron miradas nada amigables.

-Annie ven conmigo- dijo Candy.

-sí. Ya vuelvo Archie-

-no tarden- dijo Archivald.

-como te decía Patty, mi sueño siempre ha sido volar como las aves- comenzó Alistair como sí nada hubiera pasado.

-Stear, aburrirás a Patty con eso- le dijo su hermano.

-Oh, nada de eso- dijo Patty sonrojada.

-podrías venir a Escocia- dije. Sí Candy quiere que haga amigos éste es el momento.-mi padre me ha dejado una avioneta.-

-¿de verdad, Terrence?- me pregunto Alistair con una expresión como cuando un niño espera a San Nicolás un día antes de navidad.

-Por supuesto. A mí no me sirve, así que es todo tuyo-¡gracias Terry!- le ofrecí la mano y me devolvió el apretar con ambas manos. De pronto llegaron Elisa y Louise.

-Patty, no sabía que conocías a mis primos y a Terry-

-En realidad apenas los conocí-

-Terry, podrías bailar conmigo-

-será un placer- le dije hipócritamente.

-Louise, baila con Archie-

-Pero...- antes de que Archivald replicar Louise ya lo había conducido hasta el baile.

-Patty, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?- le preguntó Stear.

-por supuesto Alistair- le contestó ella. Elisa y yo comenzamos a bailar un vals lento. Ella se recargó en mi pecho. Era una sensación muy incómoda. Desearía mil veces que fuera Candy quien se recarga en mí.

**CANDY POV**

-¿de qué querías hablarme, Annie?-

-perdóname Candy, he sido una necia al querer negar que yo también sea huérfana-

-¿por qué lo dices?-

-Archie se la pasó hablando bien de ti y de cómo has superado todo lo malo a pesar de ser huérfana-

-Trata de animarte Annie. Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, puesto que no me has ofendido-

-Gracias, Candy. Ahora entiendo porque Archie te ama tanto-

-¿A mí?, no lo creo. A Archie le gustan las chicas tímidas y refinadas como tú-

-¿enserio lo crees?-

-Sí. Vamos al festival-

**TERRY POV**

Terminó el vals y tan rápido como pude me fui do donde estaba Elisa. Busqué a Candy por todo el salón y la encontré sola.

-Baila conmigo princesa Julieta- seguimos bailando el resto del festival y le conté de mis progresos con los hermanos Cornwell (al menos con Stear) y a ella le pareció "maravilloso" sí utilizo sus palabras. Al final del festival las hermanas prepararon un espectáculo de pirotecnia. Todos veían los fuegos artificiales. Para mí sólo había alguien más resplandeciente y era Candy. Aprovechando que nadie miraba le robé un beso. Fue el beso más romántico de la vida. Nosotros dos, nadie más y de fondo los fuegos artificiales perfilados contra el negro cielo nocturno.

Pasaron 3 años más y todos quedamos irreconocibles Archivald, Alistair y yo nos graduamos como caballeros y Patricia, Annie y Candy se graduaron como damas aunque Candy seguía haciéndole honra a su apodo. Finalmente nos casamos y pudimos continuar aquello inconcluso en la segunda colina de Pony...

~FIN~


End file.
